


In Plain Sight

by redwinterstars



Series: The Price of Being a Hero [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Kidnapping, M/M, Missing in Action, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 02:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20038057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redwinterstars/pseuds/redwinterstars
Summary: When Tony Stark's friend and protege, Peter Parker, goes missing in the middle of the night; it's up to Stark, his team, and a few foreign special operatives to get Peter home. However, things quickly take a turn for the worst and soon, Tony finds himself relying on two people he never thought possible to save the others in peril: Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes.Note: This is a re-uploaded fanfic. Chapters 1 - 4 are from the original version of this story that I wrote; the rest is new content.





	1. The Key to Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be very trigger heavy and should only be read by those that can handle serious, mature subject matter of a dark nature. Mentions of rape, exploited persons, and human trafficking will be part of the story. It's recommended that you read with caution and only if you're over 18!
> 
> Notice:
> 
> I am writing on a phone, expect errors to bypass me, no matter what I do to correct them. Sometimes my phone has it's own mind.
> 
> THANOS in this story, is a operating system used underground for sketchy stuff you'll read about. 
> 
> HYDRA just so happens to be part of these operations. You'll see.

_Hot tears streamed down Peter's cheeks as he was silently tossed into the back of a black Escalade. He was injected with a mystery substance that weighed his body down; like cement had been poured into his veins. Minutes later, he was out cold, and within several hours - he was in a different country. Hidden beneath an old abandoned row of apartment buildings, in possibly the worst part of the European small town, where the young genius was being held. Peter awoke inside a dark, damp room which seemed to be built like a cell, with walls and a cold hard floor made of cement._

_"I know you can't hear me, Mr. Stark, but I know you're going to find me," Peter cried softly to himself as he desperately attempted to keep quiet, "I need you, Mr Stark." Peter added, the door made of thick rusted steel opened with an ear drum piercing squeak. Two men stepped in, grabbing the teen by force, as they lifted him to inject him with more of the substance he was given during the initial kidnapping. Once he was injected, his body felt heavy but only just enough so he wouldn't run, as the guards escorted him to a room down the musky, dark halls that reminded him of a reconstructed sewer under a city._

_Just as he was moved into a dimly lit room, he could see the very new high tech camera and microphone before him, as he was tied to the old wooden chair he was forced to sit upon. "You will not speak until spoken to, you will not plea or cry, and you will not give coded messages to the team back home. Speak clearly, tell them goodbye, and say your final words to each person closest to you. You may not speak to Stark or your family until the last video. Clear?" The man questioned in an American accent which surprised Peter, the teen nodded in response._

* * *

Storming into the office, Tony had called for a meeting at the S.H.I.E.L.D Headquarters, where he had demanded via voicemails that every team member needed to arrive, as soon as possible. Natasha, Steve, Wanda, Sam, Clint and Bruce all sat around the room which Tony often referred to as 'The Comb'.

The Comb was a special office for specific members of S.H.I.E.L.D to gather and take down the internet's most notorious criminals. A lot of the rings were stupid enough to try and hide in plain sight; where others were not so easy to track with IP addresses leading nowhere amongst other issues.

Everyone remained quiet as Stark tried to find the appropriate words to address the situation; still, time was ticking away and the fifty-something knew he needed to do this with as little emotion as possible. He heaved a heavy sigh and began to address his team.

"I just learned that thirty hours ago, Peter Parker, was kidnapped from his bedroom in Manhattan. He could still be alive and we believe he is so despite the late start - we are going to search for him," Stark sternly explained, as he took in the expressions of his team, that already knew because of the files waiting for them when they arrived.

While listening, Steve cleared his throat and looked up at the eldest of the two men. "Has he been spotted anywhere? Is there any indication that he's alive or are we going in with no leads?" The officer inquired. 

"So far, we only have information from his aunt and the local police department," Sharon spoke up, turning on the three fifty inch wall mounted television screens to pull up evidence. "This note was found in his room on the old computer he was reconstructing," Sharon explained, tossing her long locks of hair over her shoulder as she pressed some buttons on her tablet. "I've pulled it up so you all may read what it says but it's disturbing stuff," Sharon concluded as the team turned their attention to the note that had been typed for them. Along with a line of numbers, placed at the bottom of the short note, that looked more like an IP address instead of a web address.

_"Greetings, S.H.I.E.L.D team members:_

_ Sam, Natasha, Steve, Bruce, Sharon, Clint, and of course Tony._

_You now have seven days, starting from when this note hits Tony Stark's case file about intern Peter Parker, to give us resources and plans for the new Stark Super Suits you're perfecting for your Armed Forces. Follow the link below and tell Stark to use that large skull of his! He will find the key and if you comply in five days, Peter will be returned alive, but if you fail by next week Peter may be fine for good. _

_Good luck, the clock starts now."_

Bruce Banner, one of two locals in charge of forensics at S.H.I.E.L.D furrowed his brow in confusion, as well as disdain for what he read on the screen in front of him. "They somehow know who we are, what we do, they're going to sell Peter off at an underground auction for God only knows what, and they expect us to come to them with resources for a project that's newly in the works?" Bruce spoke up in an infuriated tone. "They're also giving us a week before it gets worse; fucking brilliant!" Bruce exclaimed, smacking the file down that was as bleak as their interns future.

"Y'all seeing this shit?" Sam questioned and pointed up at the screen while a broadcast cut straight into the system. Bruce and Clint tried to read the location with tracking systems but they were blocked by a firewall called Infinity. 

Everyone watched in horror as Peter appeared on the screen looking terrified. Listening as the men explained their wants and then their plans. Being prepared for sale and getting him in top condition to submit was part of the plan. Tony felt like he was going to puke, his stomach churning, like waves crashing into a shoreline at high tide. 

* * *

_"Speak, Parker!" The eldest of the men in the room barked, Peter knew he had to make it fast, and his eyes locked straight on the camera. _

_He forced back tears, the urge to speak to Tony or family, and exhaled a deep shaky breath. "Um, Bruce, if you're there to listen close: I know you used to live next to my former history teacher, Mr. Groves, well if you'll go to my school and ask him to speak to Jonathan Yukimura; Jonathan knows the key to my locker, get him to get my stuff for my aunt. The guy is a real bully but Jonathan knows my keycode. He'll get you in, thanks, I will talk to you all soon." The recording was then cut and a chill was sent down the spine of every breathing being in the room back at the Comb. _

_Peter was untied and lead back to his room where a meal awaited him, it didn't look appetizing but he knew he had to down it, and rest. No matter how badly he wanted to break out, he couldn't, he was far too weak. _

* * *

Steve watched as Bruce scribbled on a notepad, he furrowed his brow, wondering what the other man could be thinking. "Thanos operating system... they are using Thanos Tech; I have this if you give me a couple hours max." Bruce stated, just loud enough for Natasha and Steve to hear him. "We're going to have them tracked in no time but this is our of East Europe so we may need some assistance here." the cyber forensics officer concluded.

Tony locked eyes with Steve. "Contact Bucky Barnes, you're going to need to convince him to help us, if we are getting Peter back alive." The team leader stated as he glanced over to Natasha, the head of undercover missions involving minors, "Natasha, contact Wanda Maximoff, we're going to need her as well."

"We need as many undercover agents as we can get here by tomorrow evening at the latest!"


	2. The Price of Caring

"I could go, Tony, Wanda is too aggressive; she couldn't keep herself under control in a job like this," Natasha attempted to reason with her superior but her words fell of dead ears.

"You are needed elsewhere, Natasha," Tony argued; he knew she didn't look age appropriate for the job and they needed someone that could easily infiltrate, as a victim up for sale or auction. Clearly, these monsters were after younger victims, and Wanda was young enough to pass as fifteen.

"As Steve would tell you, she's a kid!"

"Speaking of Rogers, fetch him for me and tell him I need to speak with him, now."

"I am not your secretary, Tony."

The blonde slammed the office door behind her as she sent Steve a text to inform him that he was needed; she was done dealing with Tony for the day.

* * *

"You wanted to see me, Tony?" Steve asked as he she the Comb office door behind him. Tony motioned for him to sit down across from the other.

"Call Barnes, we're going to need him and Wanda Maximoff if we're going to pull this mission off in three days," Stark ordered and Steve looked down at his hands on the table before him. 

"No." Steve stated in refusal while Tony chuckled bitterly.

"Steve, call Bucky and get him involved with the promise of a hefty paycheck, or you're off the mission and suspended." Tony threatened, his tone filled with malice as the words left his lips, his deep brown hues locked in on Steve's nervous expression.

"I won't make promises I can't keep but I will contact Bucky." Steve concluded as he left.

* * *

"I can't believe this is happening to me, Pepper." Tony commented, his hands shaking as he looked down at the heart healthy salad in front of him. A red bowl filled with dark mixed greens, chicken, pineapple and mandarin oranges, and goat cheese with raspberry balsamic dressing awaited with a bottle of Voss, off to the side.

"Tony, so not make this all about you, it's a loss to the team as his aunt May. You're not the only one hurting," Pepper explained, trying to be genuine in her sweet tone yet honest with her words.

"He's like a son to you, I know, I get that."

"More like a pesky ass nephew that drives me insane!" 

Pepper rubbed her temple and shook her head in annoyance. "Just eat that damn dinner and come to bed, we have long days tomorrow!" Pepper called out on the way to their bedroom. Tony finally took a first bite of salad, then another as he felt his tastebuds enjoying the food, which helped him get it down quicker.

Swallowing his food was difficult as Tony's mind raced; thoughts of what could be happening to Peter were bouncing from one gruesome subject to the next. Yet, before he knew it, he was finished eating and mindlessly walking to the sink, to wash off his bowl.

* * *

Seeing his phone light up with an emergency text from Steve was something Bucky hadn't expected; not so early of the morning at least. It was just after nine in the morning when his phone stirred Bucky from his sleep; reaching to grab it he immediately called Steve back in the United States. From the second the other picked up, Bucky could feel something was wrong, as Steve never sent him texts and then called right away. "Talk, Steve, what's wrong?" Bucky asked, instead of greeting the other - it was only mere seconds past nine o'clock, and Bucky was not find of waking up so early. 

"Peter Parker is missing and we know he's in East Europe; he's actually in Romania. He has been located at Ferentari, you know where that is, right?" Steve inquired to his friend that had attempted to go into retirement after losing his arm in battle several months prior. 

"No, Steve, I wouldn't know where the fuck that is; it's not like I'm not at home in Bucharest. Of course I know, still that's a risky part of town for me to go into without a way of doing things. Are you flying out here?" Bucky asked, placing his phone on speaker to attach his prosthetic metal arm. Once it was reattached Bucky took the phone back into his hand and awaited an answer.

"I am and Wanda is too. She's undercover as a minor, I'll explain more when we're face-to-face; see you shortly." Steve commented and the call promptly ended. Ever since Bucky tried to retire, things seemed weird, and the two weren't themselves for the most part. Conversation was short, to the point, and there wasn't much humor. When Bucky lost that arm it was like his personality went with it.

* * *

_ "Where are you taking me now, Sir?" Peter asked, as he was walked by two men in between the tunnel system of two buildings. Looking up he could see a stormy sky approaching that mid-autumn morning. _

_The men didn't answer until they arrived at a metal door, Peter watched them type out the code from his peripheral vision. Nine, one, seven, one, zero, four. He recited the numbers to himself several times in hopes it would stick quietly in his thoughts._

_"Taking photos and a sample video," the red haired man stated and Peter swallowed the lump in his throat as the inside of this place looked like a movie set. An area for photos was set up to the right with professional grade computers. Two bedroom type sets were straight ahead, then to the left an area that looked like a locker room. "Do as told or you will be forced."_

_A lean, olive skinned brunette approached the slightly sedated young man and lead him to an area where she securely sat him in a chair, fixing the dark bags under his eyes, and concealing any wounds or marks in the process. "The boy is ready for performance."_

_"Come with me. Sooner this is over the sooner you'll be back in your cell."_

* * *

The following day, things seemed to be running about as normally as possible, until midday. It all started as a pain in the neck as Tony attempted to relax just for a moment. He palmed the nape of his neck, somehow thinking this seemed all too familiar to the middle-aged man. As the pain grew, spreading down his left arm, he reached for the bottle of nitroglycerin pills once he was in the bathroom. The billionaire genius took one, placed it under his tongue, and say down on the closed toilet next to him. With clammy, cold hands that were beginning to pale, he called 911. 

"This is Tony Stark, I'm a heart patient and I think I'm having a heart attack from stress; send help and contact Pepper Potts," Tony stammered, words slurring as they surpassed his lips while he tried to breathe slow, remaining calm despite his fear of possibly dying.

"Help is on the way, Mr. Stark, stay with me."

* * *

An hour later, in the hospital waiting area, the team back home gathered around. Pepper walked out looking relieved along with Tony's cardiologist. "He is under too much stress for this job and so he's going to be off this case," Pepper began as she took a look around curiously when it became obvious that Steve wasn't there, "I need someone to call Steve and tell him he's the stand-in Director of Operations!" Pepper concluded, she then turned to Bruce and the two locked eyes, his eyebrows raised as he waited to hear what Tony's girlfriend had to say.

"Yes, Pepper?" Bruce asked.

"Tony said you need to contact Peter Quill and for you to threaten to send Sam after him, if he doesn't arrive by morning from Texas. It's direct orders from our team and the FBI!" Pepper explained, Sharon and Sam exchanged looks then Sam let out a quiet laugh.

"Tell him we will get him here by morning; maybe even tonight if we're fast enough," Bruce assured Pepper, the cardiologist then took over answering what he could without giving much away, than the standard to go give him space to recover before cardiac arrest occurs next time.

* * *

Bruce got into his vehicle and buckled in, starting the ignition he put his phone into it's holder and asked Siri to call "Quill", as it was only six o'clock where he was located. 

"_I feel her breath in my face, her body close to me, can't look in her eyes she's out of my league," _ Quill sang off key just as the music was silenced by Bruce Banner calling. "How dare you interrupt Swayze for a chat!" Quill answered, sounding as if he was offended which Bruce took too literal.

"Uh s-sorry to interrupt you but you need to come to Quantico; you need to land late tonight or early tomorrow. I know you were cleared to leave NASA to help with this project, so if you fail to show, Sam Wilson is going to come down there himself. He's still pissed about the Bruno Mars tickets you got from a scalper for his birthday," Bruce warned Quill and the other man could be heard smacking his steering wheel as he made a bed line for his home.

"Yeah, tell the team I'll be there tonight or by morning, depending on my flight time." Quill replied, ending the call to go back to singing along to 80's soft rock. At least the call was a success for Bruce and it didn't take much convincing on his behalf.

* * *

In Romania, it was already close to the second day when Tony and Wanda arrived to meet with Bucky. As soon as the old friends spotted each other, they simply nodded, as there was a plan in play to get Wanda to infiltrate and get Peter out. Bucky and Steve were truthfully the only muscle needed to protect Wanda.

However, once the three arrived at Bucky's apartment there stood Natasha along with two unfamiliar people - a man named T'challa and a young woman named Shuri; they were from a place called Wakanda. They were also part of an organization that helped with human trafficking survivors, of all types. "How did you get here so fast and why are you here - this isn't your job, Natasha!" Steve exclaimed angrily as Bucky let everyone in.

"Actually, you're wrong, Sam sent us. Tony had to be hospitalized from the stress of the job so it was his call. I brought his friends, which he contacted, and knew I could be of help if you needed more fighters. When we attack we need to make clean arrests while working with local law enforcement, not kill, unless we have to," Natasha rambled, the two men and Wanda remained silent.

"I'm Shuri, I'm here with my brother to help you and Peter, once he is rescued." Shuri spoke up, sounding confident and cheerful in her tone of voice, which irked Wanda. 

"If we can get to him in time; do we even have his location?" Wanda questioned the others. 

"Only the general area and it's a real shithole," Barnes commented on the place they were heading to the following day. "Streets are filled with trash, rats, and old cars. The people carry weapons so we need them for protection. T'challa what are your skills in rescue missions?" Bucky added, his eyes glanced over to the young man and he casually shrugged.

"Weapons training and hand-to-hand combat," T'challa answered.

"You will go with us, Natasha, you need to stay here on watch and report to Sam about what's going on." Steve directed, while in her mind she thought she should be on the field she finally complied. "How many days do we have?" Steve asked for reassurance.

"Seven, total. Three if we want to make damn sure Peter is alive and able to come home," Wanda replied, Steve nodded. "What's the plan?" Wanda inquired, after all she had to know what she was getting into by agreeing to save someone she didn't know.

* * *

_On the other side of the city, Peter was given a decent meal for the first time, to help him begin gaining weight for muscle mass. The test photos and video turned out great in the sick, twisted minds of his captors. He sat inside of a nicer cell, it was warmer with a better bed, which likely had been used in a set before. He heard banging on the metal door from a guard that could see him through a camera. _

_"Eat! You must have food!" He called out, startling the teen, and Peter began shoveling the food in his mouth. "_ _Once you've finished you may record a new message for your team! Hurry."_

_Peter finished eating and drank the bottle of juice he was given. As if it was routine, Peter stuck his arm through the slot, and was given another injection. To, once again, control him and his actions while on any camera. The door opened and he was yanked out, then lead down the familiar halls, to the recording room. _

_"You are going to make us big profit just by being you, with or without the suits, you're already a internet star among several thousand. Maybe we will just make you work here, no?" The balding captor asked in his thick eastern European accent._

_Peter, however, knew better and didn't respond. "Let's begin his second message video!" The man called out, dimming the lights and focusing the camera in on Parker once more._


	3. Look to the Sky and See Red

_Twice a day, right between meals and a shower, Peter was walked to and from the studio. That was when he started to truly take in his surroundings. His eyes were puffy and pink - possibly from the mold, maybe from all the crying, or maybe it was pure exhaustion. Regardless, he was tired and hopeless, but no longer afraid because he accepted his fate. Earlier as he was walking along the corridor from the studio he caught a glimpse of the buildings above, he took note of the one with a billboard. It stood out, to be so new, in such a seemingly rundown part of the city. _

_ "Um, Clint, this message is for you - I know you enjoy a good film or TV show. Well, at my friend MJ's house, I left my uh - Walking Dead pants with the zombie skulls. Red print around the waistband and May might want them." Peter explained in his well coded message, while the captors knew nothing about the young man, the team knew Peter wasn't a Walking Dead fan. Peter also knew they would know he was too loyal to George A. Romero to watch anything but the classics. _

_"I hope you and the others are well; I want you to have my Queen Walking Dead zombie skulls shirt, too, it's with MJ. Later, man." The intern concluded the video and stood up as soon as he was untied. Noticing the same new billboard through the drain cracks above. _ _With a black background, in silver writing next to a large red skull logo were the words "Roșu Rețea De Craniu" and all he could think was that it had something to do with a red skull, like the logo. He hoped that his hints weren't going unnoticed. _

_As he was placed back in his cell, he looked around and wished he could hear the hustle and bustle of city noise, because the silence seemed so loud. The same captor, the broad balding man with salt and pepper hair, stepped inside. "You keep up compliance and we will allow you a girl or boy to room with, your pick." The man stated. "We have new girl about your age coming to us tomorrow from near by." He concluded, Peter's stomach churned at the idea as he moved to lie down, not wanting to think about it anymore._

* * *

"I knew there was a reason why I hated you, Tony," May exclaimed as she entered his hospital room during the afternoon, as it was still earlier in the day for the others at home. "Now you're making this about you with a near fatal heart attack while my sweet Peter is suffering!" She carried on, sitting her bag down as she sat down with Tony.

"This is _exactly_ what I needed to start my day after a shitty, sub par breakfast of unsalted eggs and turkey bacon. A visit from a shouting worried aunt," Stark began with as much bitterness and sarcasm as he could muster in his words, "I actually have been just as worried and stressed as you, May, but you haven't had your heart almost give out have you?" the government official added. Just as he finished speaking, Sharon sent him an email, which contained the video from Peter. "You might want to leave; you don't need to see if hear him right now."

"I'm keeping my ass right here, Stark, now let me watch the video or videos of there are others - I need to know he's alive!" May pleaded, Tony rolled his eyes then pressed play in the latest message, and she took note that Peter didn't have anything like that. He also didn't seem to be interested in anyone; especially not MJ. "This has to be coded, he's not sleeping with girls and he barely had interest in them after the Homecoming dance! He hates The Walking Dead, too." May argued.

"I know, both messages have lead to him and now my people are about to hopefully rescue him; so he can return home. As for the..." Stark interrupted himself and changed subjects, "I need to be excused, I just realized something and I need to make a call to an agent. Please see yourself out!" Tony explained, shooing her away as he moved to pull out his phone. Once she was gone, he opened the Tetris app to begin playing and take his mind off the missing intern. If only for a moment in time.

* * *

Bucky was stunned as he realized he likely knew exactly where Peter was being held. Once everyone saw the video, Steve contacted Tony, to let him know a plan was in play. The plan was to pretend to be a delivery service to Red Skull Entertainment, also known as Teen Hope Project, where kidnapped youth typically turned up to get the same treatment as Peter. Yet, usually much worse.

Six hours later, Wanda was well disguised in a prison style jumpsuit and chains in the back of a van, where she sat being driven by Bucky to the location. T'challa hid in the back, he was there loaded with both a gun and plenty of ammo, to be security for the others as they couldn't be armed with weapons.

"Get out, come with me Sabrina," Bucky exclaimed in Russian, pulling Wanda out with his metal prosthetic arm, though his tone sounded hateful he looked into her eyes apologetically. The three walked to a two story house with a red door that had supposedly been run by a charity. Wanda was swiftly lead to the door where Bucky knocked, Steve remained silent, as though he was only used as muscle. "Remember you will have surveillance coming by, focus on getting to Peter, and don't over comply." Bucky instructed, a older broad shouldered, silver haired woman looked at Wanda then let them in.

"Is she trouble, will she need to be sedated or will she comply with our orders given?" The Romanian woman asked the two men, Bucky explained about 'Sabrina Silvko', and how her family kicked her out because she was trouble. She found him, he felt he used her up and needed the money, so his guy would collect the profit with the drop off the next day. 

Little did the woman know, every supposed teen being dropped off would be young looking field agents, gathered by S.H.I.E.L.D and hand picked for the job by the team in Romania.

Steve did his best to hold off his emotions until they were out of the area, once they left Wanda behind, not knowing what would happen even if the plan was a direct link to Peter Parker. Part one of the mission was complete now they needed to begin part two.

"She's just a kid, Buck, why did we think this would be okay?" Steve asked, exhaling a shaky breath as he looked over to his former partner, as well as his former best friend.

"Wanda's twenty, she can do it and she will. Don't get emotional and shit," Bucky stated, gripping the steering wheel till the knuckles on his right hand went white.Wanda'

"You don't have to always spit venom at me, Bucky."

"I don't but you're not quite forgiven for what happened back home."

"Understood. I'll shut up."

"Thank you!"

An hour passed, phone calls were made and tracked from Bucky's apartment. At that point, Natasha took over as the others rested, they knew the next forty-eight hours were critical but they all felt it would be a success; given all went according to plan.

* * *

_"A girl has arrived for you, she's maybe a year or two older, and a stunning beauty - Sabrina Silvko is her name." Peter was told, a flicker of hope sparked and ignited within his heart as he recognized the alias, though he had never met Wanda. "You will meet her shortly but she will not film with you, she's just your toy, until we find a more suitable older partner for her."_

_Peter nodded, as he tried to maintain little eye contact with a neutral expression, while he attempted a silent thank you._

_"Thank you, Mr. Stark!" Peter whispered under his breath as a tear fell from the relief he felt inside._

* * *

_"Do I have to have sex with her? You said she's my personal toy so I'm pretty sure you insinuated that I have to have sex with - uh - Sabrina," Peter asked, it was his first time speaking out of turn but he felt comfortable asking the captor that looked after him. He was nicer, in a slightly creepy way, and treated Peter surprisingly well. _

_"Only if you so desire but you seem to enjoy yourself in set with young men; we wanted to see how you fair with a beauty like this!" The captor explained, Peter nodded and thanked the man which made him cringe deep down. _

_Peter was far from enjoying himself in those films he had made; there was nothing fun about making porn at his age. His enjoyment was fake, he could put on a good show, and utilised the ability he had to act while doing the things he was forced into. To him, it didn't register as a good feeling, as his body merely reacted to the touch of the others - he had no control. That was the worst part. Well, that and knowing he was with guys his age, and they weren't getting the "star treatment" he was receiving. _

_Moments later, she was shoved into the room and told that Peter was in charge, and she could rest of entertain herself while he was busy. Which he would be, shortly. Inside the microscopic ear piece, Wanda could hear Natasha and Clint. As well as communicate back to them through codes they arranged as a team. _ _Quill was monitoring through a fake eyebrow piercing and her nose piercing, the jewels doubling as microphones, as well as cameras._

_They could see everything, hear everything, but they quietly hoped things were not going to lead down darker paths before they could arrive. Upon laying eyes on Peter, everyone could feel their hearts sinking. His hair was messy, his neck and had hickeys placed along them, and his eyelids were heavy - dark to the point of blackness, even. _

_The sight was too much to take in, as Wanda greeted Peter for the first time, pretending to fear him as she had been told she was "his personal play thing"; though in reality she was a lot braver than that. She knew her part and wanted to play it well._

_"H-hi, Sabrina, I'm Peter." Peter greeted the young woman before him nervously yet with a kind tone. The young woman sat down on the bed, which was fairly comfortable, despite the firm mattress._

_"Hi, Peter," Wanda softly replied, feeling like she didn't know What to expect out of the teen. "So, what do you want to do? It's obviously going to be your choice and I'm here for you." She inquired, Steve spoke to Natasha reminding her that Wanda wasn't stupid enough to sleep with Peter, due to her possibly losing her job as an agent. _

_"Turn your head and look around innocently; look at all technology in the room." Clint instructed, she did just that and looked up at the camera system watching the two. After a couple moments, she turned back to Peter, and waited on a reply._

_"Get to know you a little, you're Sabrina and I only know that much," Peter awkwardly began with a small smile, "and that you're beautiful, really fucking beautiful." He added, sounding shaky as he spoke to the other agent in the room._

_"And what's so beautiful about me?" Wanda questioned._

_"Your eyes, hair, and accent. I really like your eyes, though, they're a golden emerald; you're like no one I have ever seen before with eyes like that." Peter admitted softly, Quill could hear everything and he exchanged smiles with Nat as they listened in._

_"I like how sweet you are as long as it's not to get in my pants." Peter heard Wanda say in response and he smiled then shook his head._

_"It's not; I'm not one of those nice guys. I actually mean it when I tell a girl she's beautiful. And you are so don't be scared, I won't try anything."_

_"Thank you, Peter."_

* * *

While all the discussion was going on between Wanda and Peter, Quill and Clint hacked into the security system, while keeping the fact they had done so a secret. "Shit yeah! We are in, baby!" Quill called out, Clint raised his eyebrows in amusement at the other man's excitement about hacking all the security footage so they could record. Cameras were everywhere, at least twenty through out the facility, as the men watched. Making note to keep track of all studio sets; without footage editing for evidence later on.

"_Not so loud_, Quill!" Nat exclaimed.

Taking a look around the team could see what was going on, including the outside part of the building, where agents would soon move in disguised as teens before Stark's team could arrive right after. "Once we learn the trucking company's name, we will track them and their frequent locations, and find out where Peter and Wanda are. Let Tony know that we will have the info shortly!"

"On it!" Nat spoke softly, listening while the rookie and the intern talked about fairly mundane topics.

* * *

As soon as the night was over, Steve made his way to Bucky's bedroom from the living room, where he was celebrating a small victory with the others. Bucky wanted to be left alone, however, as he quietly drank a shot of Fireball on his own. Fandom pains had been getting to him and when the rain began outside, everything made sense. 

"Do you ever wish we could be how we were when we met, at eighteen, and new to the Forces?" Steve asked as he leaned against the wood paneling of the door frame. Bucky looked up, a small smile traced his lips as the thought back to their first meeting, then shrugged letting the memory pass. Feeling the movement against his shoulder where his prosthetic arm rested. "You know I didn't mean for you to get hurt," Steve added. Bucky felt his blood begin to boil; his blood pressure rising beneath his calm demeanor.

Bucky locked baby blues with Steve. "You know I hate when you bring up the past," he retorted, not wanting another apology out of Steve. "Look, we're only partners at work because you got me into this line of work, and I'm only helping to save Parker." Bucky continued. 

"It wasn't my fault that my worst injury was bruised spinal columns and scratches but I did almost drown," Steve argued, his blue eyes filling with tears as the two looked at each other.

"You also fucked Sharon behind my back, now get out, so we can rest. It's after one in the goddamn morning!" Bucky spat, his words like venom, as he shut the door on Steve's face.

"I love you, too, you asshole." Steve muttered under his breath as he stormed off to bed. He knew he wouldn't sleep at all that night. Little did he know, Bucky had just said practically the same to himself.

* * *

"Tell me there's news of some kind and let me know what's happening? This is fucked," Tony began as he looked down at the grotesque food the hospital provided for breakfast. "I need information on Parker and Maximoff; get on it or I will be coming there, to you, the moment I'm discharged this evening." Tony demanded to a mildly hungover Steve.

"Barton is pulling a file on this MJ that Peter's close to, she knows too much, and she's too smart. We'll talk soon, call me before doing fuck all else!" Tony concluded his rant, promptly hanging up, as he moved to push aside the breakfast he was provided - minus the Frosted Flakes and apple juice.

"You got it, Boss," Steve spoke dryly as he tossed his phone aside, feeling bitter from the call alone. 

His phone rang again, it was Sam, and Steve picked up immediately. "Looks like we got this shut covered, finally, but what took y'all?" He asked.

"The whole flying to Romania and tracking Bucky down," Steve stated dryly, heaving a sigh as Bucky appeared while popping a yellow pill in his mouth, which Steve assumed was for phantom pain. "He's been a big help, I'm proud of him, truly." Steve confessed.

Bucky rolled his eyes before noticing the time eleven in the morning, delivery time was an hour away, and Bucky called out to Steve to get off the phone; the delivery was going to be made within the hour. 

"Part of the plan is in play, tell Tony I will call him as soon as possible, and we'll be in touch." Steve stated hurriedly, getting up from the couch to move to the den where everything had been set up for surveillance. 

Buck looked Steve in the eye as he turned to him with a smirk. "I do miss us sometimes, Steve, and how we were. We need to talk later on."

"I, yeah, we will. Once we have a minute alone."


	4. Vulnerability

_Peter returned from another night of filming, this time worse things had happened, and landed in his non-compliance. After being forced by one of the men, he caved, and was sent back with only a few marks under heavy sedation. "What the hell, Peter?" Wanda asked, sitting up as she looked into the broken boy's eyes. He waited for the door to shut, watching as he moved to sit down next to her, and she turned to get a good look at the young intern. "What happened to you?" Peter was asked, he shrugged, his lips quivering with his hands shaking._

_"Rough night is all," Peter spoke softly, Wanda slowly extended her arm and reached for his hand, taking it into her own as she laced their fingers. Quill downed a third Red Bull of the day, he snapped more pictures of Parker's face, and his wounds for evidence._

_Feeling their fingers lace made Peter feel like lightning had shot through his veins. Butterflies actually formed in his stomach; they hadn't done that since he danced with Liz at Homecoming. His grip grew a little tighter from the comforting, sweet feeling of her hand intertwined with his. "I actually don't mind when you touch me." the fifteen year old confessed. "Would you mind cuddling with me, please?" Peter questioned._

_"Go ahead, if it gets him to open up and we record it, we're getting more evidence," Clint instructed through the two way ear piece. Wanda moved and laid down next to the cement wall of the holding cell. She motioned to get the young man to lie down, as soon as he did, the two curled into a mess of limbs. Her head remained on his shoulder which was covered by a white t-shirt._

_"You're making this easy, Sabrina," Peter muttered, he was already fearing the growing attachment he was feeling inside. "You're so close to perfect for what it's worth and I feel... at ease with you," the traumatized young man admitted. Wanda swallowed the lump in her throat. "I don't want you to leave, you can't, not even after all this."_

_"I will always be here for you, I promise."_

* * *

"It's half-past arrival time; where is the damn van with everyone?" Bucky inquired as he squinted his eyes. He and Quill locked eyes as they glanced at one another, a van with eight teenage looking agents got out, while Bucky took note of the words on the side of the vehicle.

"Thanos Foundation for Troubled Youth." Bucky spoke as he wrote down the name of the company. The van had been bugged by an agent earlier in the day, tracking every move made by the company's van. As the van pulled away into the trash filled streets, Bucky could see the drop off location was the one discussed previously. 

"Yet they're at the rum bottling plant down the street; that place has been shut down for fucking decades!" Buck exclaimed, he jumped up from his seat and walked through the apartment and pulled back seven floorboards and revealed a safe. One big enough to hold several large guns, plenty of ammo, and even a few homemade grenades. "Guys get ready, we're attacking this place in twenty!" Bucky ordered, taking charge and Steve decided to listen since they were in his turf .

"Nat, you remembered to get ammo and handguns from the arms dealer, right?" Clint asked, loading his weapon, Natasha nodded as she walked off to grab both things. Several duffle bags were filled, the team rolled out, leaving Quill and T'Challa to guard the place while Shuri contacted Wakanda about helping Peter, once he was rescued.

* * *

Steve, Bucky, Natasha and Clint piled into a black van which they would use to park down the block from the building. With silencers attached to their handguns, Bucky and Natasha took out the guards, while Steve shot out the security cameras. Passing over the gates, the four slipped inside, and stayed close by each other.

"Did you call Tony about the plan?" Bucky asked Steve, Steve looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "You forgot, didn't you?"

"I'm the other Captain on this fucking squad; I don't need Tony's permission and he needs to relax. We have this under control without him!" Steve argued.

"Fine, we got trouble up ahead, keep a watchful eye and shut up!" Bucky retorted quietly, ending the conversation as two guards aimed guns their way, but the two were taken out as Bucky and Steve pulled the trigger of their guns. Pink flesh, bone fragment and crimson blood splattered the deep gray cement walls.

"We have to take whoever is operating this thing back alive, remember that!" Bucky reminded his partner with a stern whisper. The two slowly crept along the halls, yet the place was so maze like inside, no one knew where to begin.

"How are we going to know what we are looking for, if Peter barely left clues?" Steve heard Natasha ask, he then pointed up, noticing the billboard above. It was the one with the red skull; they knew he had to be close. The team came to a halt, stopping in place with backs to one another, as they glanced around. Every door had numbers sprayed on in white paint.

"Quill, can you hear me?" Steve spoke into his watch which doubled as a communication device.

"Loud and clear, Steve! What's up?"

"On any of Wanda's devices, were numbers recorded as she walked in and out of their cell?" As soon as he heard the words , Quill went over the footage, he got back in touch with the others, and told them the news.

"You're on your own, her head was shoved down twice upon reentry so I can't see a thing, man! I will look for more clues if possible."

* * *

"We need to do something soon before one of us gets hurt or worse," Clint stated, everyone knew he was right but he was unaware of what Steve had planned. There were two long hallways, that lead to various holding areas, but the group had tge same bad feeling about splitting up. 

Steve quietly exhaled a breath he had been holding in from anxiety. "We have to split up; Natasha go with Clint and I will go with Bucky," Steve commented, the others exchanged a somewhat worried look, before parting ways. Clint and Nat went right while Bucky and Steve headed straight.

"Are you still there, Quill?" Steve asked.

"I'm listenin'!" Quill replied.

"Ask Wanda directly to ask Peter about any number combinations; we're stuck and this is a dead end."

"Yeah, I'll see what I can - oh shit," Quill replied, he swallowed hard as he realized Wanda had been removed from the cell, and was walking the corridors with two men by her side. "Wanda look around and show me where you are, just look up, then back down as swiftly as you can."

Wanda listened to Quill, she was terrified and wanted to attack the men restraining her as they walked, but finally Quill got a glimpse of where they were: the A bui!ding. Bucky, Natasha, Clint, and Steve were in building E, from the looks of it.

"Please don't make me!" Wanda pleaded as she walked to a costume and makeup area. Her tone sounded too desperate and Quill looked over his shoulder. 

T'Challa looked over to Quill and nodded, giving him the go-ahead to catch up and help the others, after giving him one of the handguns left behind in the team's rush to get out of there. 

Taking the small black gun, Quill put on it's silencer, and hid it as he drove to the location. He tracked the van down throughout the ride, reading letters on each building carefully.

Seeing building A, he made his way throughout the building, which seemed to be a studio. Seeing a sketchy, fat, neckbearded man walk into an area with a desk and sit down - he saw two more men. They approached with Wanda, taking her to the set area after putting her in a school girl outfit, and her hair into pigtails.

First, Quill took a distance shot and killed the makeup artist as she walked out, then he aimed for the men holding Wanda's arms as she was lead to the set. Two shots were fired, both men hit the ground, and Quill shouted for Wanda to run. She bolted past the bloodied men. "That's not the leader of this - shoot him, Quill!" Wanda called out, Quill fired one last shot then let out a sigh of relief, as he helped lead the agent out.

The two headed through the area. "Take me back to where you are being held," Quill instructed, holding his gun close to him as he was lead out into the corridors then the halls underground.

Once the pair was at building E, the two heard a noise from behind, followed by one loud bang. Quill hit the ground, pressing his watch which communicated an alert to the others, while he feigned being dead. Wanda fell close to her teammate, grabbing the gun, to shoot the guy behind them in a swift movement. "Peter, are you alive?"

"Yeah, this hurts like a mother - sit me up against that wall and get to the others. Take my gun and don't look back!" Quill calmly instructed through labored breathing. With shaking hands, Wanda ran out the door, down the corridors as she pressed various keys on a keypad. Finally, she guessed the correct combination, and the moment she saw Steve she called out.

"Quill is here, he's hurt, and probably dying!" She cried out, feeling guilty for what happened to the young man, Bucky and Steve exchanged looks.

"Take us to Parker, Quill will be okay once Nat and Clint get to him," Steve explained and Wanda wiped her tears away as she walked the two men through the halls.

"I think this is it." Wanda commented once they arrived to E - 913. "Just lift that handle and push in, don't let it close, Peter Parker should be behind that door."

The door opened, Bucky pressed his back to it to hold it open. Wanda was right, Peter was sitting there waiting and threw his arms around the young woman. The four walked out together, keeping Peter between them, as they headed for the van.

Opening the door they came in through at the start, there stood Tony Stark, with his arms crossed over his chest looking displeased with everyone. "How can the whole team be so damn stupid? You have left a vulnerable man behind to get Parker out? You need to finish clearing the area first!" Tony angrily exclaimed at the oldest agents out of the small group. "Sam, please take Peter and Wanda to James' apartment; wait there while we get medical treatment for Quill. I need to talk to the team."

"Mr. Stark if you cared about me for real, you would at least acknowledge that I'm here in one piece."

Tony turned to lock eyes on the fifteen year old. "Hey, I'm here, that's all I can do for now. Go with Sam; we will talk back at the apartment."

* * *

** _FIVE HOURS LATER AT BUCKY'S_**

"Quill is flying to London on a special medical airjet; he's going to be fine. After surgery, he's going back to Texas." Sam explained to the others as Bucky prepared breakfast, as the sun would be coming up soon. 

"How old are you, really?" Peter Parker asked Wanda. She was now dressed in purple and red pjs. 

"Twenty," she spoke in response. Parker looked totally disappointed by the age difference. "I will still go to prom with you, your senior year, if you want?" Wanda offered.

"I, yeah, sure..." Parker responded, with a small nod though he mainly just wanted to go home to his Aunt May. "When am I going home?" Peter asked as he looked around the room at the others.

Shuri slowly approached and Wanda excused herself as Tony came over to speak, as well. "That's the thing, Tony is paying for you to attend the next two years of school, at a special facility in Wakanda. It's a healing retreat, you'll have the best therapy there and top notch schooling, and you will still be a Stark Intern." Shuri explained, Peter stood up and hugged Tony.

"I don't want to go, Mr. Stark, I...I'm sorry." Peter stammered through his tears. "I don't feel good about this; I don't want to go," he added, Tony removed the grip Peter had on him, and pulled him to sit next to him on the couch.

"You need this, your Aunt May agreed to send you and you're going to come back better than ever." Stark explained calmly holding the kid close as the others looked on in awe. "Stop gawking, get back to work you all," Tony instructed the others.

"I'll go, I'll hate it, but I will do this for you," Peter spoke softly against Tony's chest.

"No, do it for you."


End file.
